Beiste Gets a Boyfriend
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: Oh, Beiste gets a boyfriend. Beiste gets a boyfriend!  read it like an annoying six year old, it'll help . Anyway, that's pretty much it really. Despite the fact that it's set before Holly and Schue break up.


**It's midnight. It's a story. Rawrr. That;s "I'm tired" in dinosaur.**

* * *

><p>Shannon Marie Bieste," Will said, standing over his friend so he could look at least a wee bit intimidating.<p>

"William Thomas Schuester?" she asked, almost laughing at his failed attempts at intimidation. So Will, to save himself from further embarrassment, lowered himself to eye-level.

"Where have you been?" Will asks and Bieste just shrugs.

"Here. And... it was taco night last night." she waves her irresistible beef tacos over his nose.

Will reluctantly sits down, because tacos were his weakness, and takes a bite into one.

"No. I mean, where were you all weekend?" he said between bites and sucking his fingers. "Is this mozzarella instead of cheddar?"

"Yup. I just... found the recipe... somewhere."

"Don't deter from the question, where were you?"

"Why? Was Holly in Narnia?" Will smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows at him before he realized she was just trying to distract him.

"No, Shannon. Holly was very much present and available, she was subbing for Jane Addams Academy on Friday but other than that... whoa whoa wait, don't get me off topic! Where were you?" Will bites into his taco again. "Man. No wonder Holly loves these things so much."

"I've just been a bit busy this weekend. You know, as great as the smell of slushies, sweat, and tears are here, I do have a bit of a life outside of McKinley." Bieste reminded him, still having a smile on her face.

"Busy doing what?"

"Will."

"Or who?"

"Will!"

"God that was inappropriate."

"Your girlfriend's rubbing off on you." Bieste laughs, and that is exactly when Will finally puts two and two together, and gets four.

"Wait just a minute. " Shannon's smile doesn't fade. "The sparkly eyes, the smile, the new taco recipe, that little spring in your step, the pink in your cheeks..."

"This isn't weird."

"You have a boyfriend."

Bieste shrugged and her sparkly eyes grew shifty, which made them sparkle more. "Will. Pshh. No."

"Yes. C'mon Shannon. Admit it. You have a boyfriend!" Bieste poked him in the side.

"Don't scream it for the world to hear. Sheesh. I'll talk." she whispers, hushed.

Will bit his taco. Hot damn, those things were good. "Spill."

"Three weeks ago was my high school reunion, remember? So I went and I met Charlie. Again. He was like the Finn Hudson of our school, but didn't really like the weakling girls like Tara O'Duffy, the Brittany of Nick Ridge, minus the dancing. Anyway, Tara was there with her husband, the Bacon King-"

"Barker Beef?"

"The one and only."

"Did you get his autograph?"

"Naturally. Who wouldn't?"

"Aww man. I wish I was there. Quinn loves that guy. Ok continue."

"So Charlie, who wanted to make Tara's head spin, decided why not dance with me, arguably one of her biggest rivals just to set Prom Queen off. Well, it worked. Tara stormed out so fast, I could see skid marks on whoever she passed. Barker looked lost. Poor guy. So he said that tonight was way too fun, so fun we should do it again. That's when I realized. Charlie Billiam was asking me on a date."

Will smiled. "Where'd you guys go?"

"We went to see the Lima Lions play last week. So we talked, got chili cheese fries. And pretzels. And you know at basketball games they have the kiss cam."

"And you guys were caught on it?" Will said, smiling like a teenage girl.

"No. Will, that's so cliche. Anyway, it was Tara O'Duffy-Beef, with Barker. When we saw that we exploded into a fit of laughter and I think she might've heard us, but who's to tell."

"And? There's more, I can tell!" Will was the epitome of every teenage girl everywhere at this point.

"Well, there we were cracking up like idiots and out of the blue, Charlie's leaning in and he kisses me."

Will makes this sort of studio audience sound that makes her laugh before continuing. "Tasted like chili cheese and potatoes. And beer." she smiled into her taco. "In a good way."

Will wipes an imaginary tear. "No wonder we haven't kissed in a week. In a totally platonic way."

"It's just been two weeks."

Will's face grew serious. "His family have money?"

"Will!"

"When do I meet him? When do the Titans meet him? What does he do for a living? Does he smoke? Have you had him tested yet? If you had the results would be here, today." Will's face was serious too.

"Will! He's an architect. He built the Lima Rec Center? He doesn't smoke. And I reiterate: Will!"

The bell rang. Will stuffed the rest of Mexican heaven in his mouth.

"Diff ihznt ovfer!" he said and Beiste rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted a taco.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS. I am having a love affair with a taco.<strong>

...


End file.
